Chess Game
by GatlinGUN
Summary: After being trapped on this island of trash, otherwise known as Plastic Beach, I find something to help test my brain, as well as something that could lead to trouble later. My first fanfic, try to be nice. Currently rated T, may change later.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Finding

**Chess Game - A Gorillaz Fanfic - Phase 3**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Unexpected Finding<em>

* * *

><p>When I found myself at this island of trash, I was worried at first. Fully knowing who resided here, Gorillaz. I knew that I would have to deal with constant parties whenever people came to Plastic Beach. I knew that my life would be in constant danger until I got off this trash filled island.<p>

But to my surprise, it wasn't what I expected. It was quiet, whenever the satanist bass player, Murdoc, wasn't drunk off his ass. Since I didn't want to be near him during my stay and the android guitarist almost always on its charging station whenever I see it, I decided to lounge around with the blue haired keyboardist and singer.

Though he stayed silent most of time when we hung out, probably cause he was scared out of his mind from the whale that Murdoc trained to keep its eyes on him, he began to either have fun with my company or he began to forget that the whale was there watching.

We began to talk at first, conversing of our "life stories" if you can call them that. Then we just did what friends normally did, watch TV (or in 2D's case, movies, since I don't think Plastic Beach has cable), play video games where I'd win some then 2D would win some and sometimes having a draw, or just listening to music (mainly Gorillaz music, obviously).

After awhile, I decided that I needed something to test my mind, since I haven't done so since being on Plastic Beach. I rummaged through 2D's closet to see if I could find something to do while he played a zombie killer game on his game station (whatever it was, I wanted it).

It took forever, but I finally found something. A chess board with all the pieces still inside, amazingly. I never would have thought that 2D, of all people, would have chess in his room.

After dusting it off since it looked like it had been in there and never saw the light of day, or light of reflecting water in 2D's case, I placed the pieces in their respective positions on the checkered board and began to play against myself. I'd had been a while since I have played this game, but I quickly grabbed the concept and continued to play.

After beating myself about 4 times or so (I know, strange to say, isn't it?), I started to put the pieces back to their places again until I heard someone say something out of the corner of my ear.

"What'cha doin' G?"

It was 2D; I had completely forgotten that he was in here, even though it's his room. I remembered that he began to call me G since it was easier to say and he didn't have to worry about mispronouncing my real name.

"Nothin' 2D, just playin' chess." I said looking down at the chess board putting pieces in their spots not even lifting my head.

"Chess? Wat's that?" he said confused, looking at me with a childlike stare with blacked out eyes.

"It's a board game, mainly involving strategy. You have to think multiple moves ahead of your opponent." I responded while setting the last piece, the Black King, in its slot on the board.

"Where'd 'ya find it?" he asked wondering as if it popped out of thin air.

"In your closet." I claimed while pointing in the direction of his closet.

"I didn' even kno' that I had somfink like that in there." he said scratching his head as one of his infamous headaches started which forced him to locate his headache pills he enjoys taking so much.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." I said as I started to play again.

He downed a pill or two dry before turning back to me, watching me play with a concentrated face that only appeared when I get into one of mine or 2D's video games.

He seemed to have a face of interest, wanting to know why I kept my concentration on the checkered board, moving pieces of opposite colors in strategic places, just for them to end up fallen over and taken as hostage of the other.

After some time, I beat myself yet again. I put the pieces back and before I played again, 2D spoke up.

"Mind if I play?" he asked. He wanted to know what was so interesting about this game.

I pondered this a moment, wondering why he wanted to play, but I put it past my mind.

"Sure 'D. I guess since I'm already on the Black King's side, you can take the White King's side. That ok?" I offered.

"Yea', that's al'rite.", he said, accepting the offer.

He popped a squat on the floor like I previously had done earlier. I explained the rules to him, slow enough for him to understand, but fast enough so that I didn't die of boredom. After taking in everything, 2D looked at me and said,

"I don' kno' if I can 'member all that." he put bluntly.

"Don't worry 2D. Once you play enough, it'll stick to ya like glue." I told him.

With that, let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Pieces Moved into Posistion

**Chess Game - A Gorillaz Fanfic - Phase 3**

* * *

><p><em>Read Chapter 1 First!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Pieces Moved into Position<em>

* * *

><p>After a few rounds, with me winning all of them, we both decided to take a break from the board for a little bit. My eyes were beginning to see checkered squares everywhere I looked. Probably because I was having to stare at the board longer than normal, because 2D had to take his time to make his moves. Especially since he'd occasionally forget which piece does what.<p>

So while taking a break, we decided to talk of our personal lives before Plastic Beach. 2D lit up a fag and offered me one where I declined and took out a box of my own, taking out one of the pre-rolled cigarettes filled with pot instead of tobacco. I was amazed Murdoc didn't notice the box in my jeans pocket when he kidnapped me.

"Ok, you don't wanna smoke fags, but you smoke pot? What the 'ef, G? 2D asked with a confused look on his face.

"I hate tobacco smoke. Makes me sick to my nose." I responded after taking a slow intake of the substance, since I haven't smoked it in a good while since Murdoc gassed my hotel room, which was about 4 or 5 days ago, I think. I've learned that you can lose track of time very easily on Plastic Beach.

"K, but tha' still don't explain why you smoke pot instead of normal fags." He responded back.

"I only smoke this for two things", I said. "One", while pointing my index finger up, "Whenever I work on hacking and such. It helps me think better, let's my mind open up to more possibilities for any situation that could happen." "And Two", now holding both my index finger and my middle finger up, "Helps me relax whenever I get too stressed. I mainly have this stuff for medical purposes." I answered after taking a few puffs in-between pauses.

"Oh, well tha's new to me." He said giving me a quick grin. I'm guessing he hasn't heard of anyone using pot for ACTUAL medical use. Makes sense, really.

He then told me about when he and the rest of Gorillaz were still around. How he got the two dents in his eyes like they are today. How Noodle came to Kong in a FedEx crate at age 10. How the El Mañana video seemed to be ending point for Gorillaz. He told me that Noodle isn't dead because him and Russell were in on Murdoc's little plan to kill the director of the video, which had to look like Noodle died in it to cover up the real death.

I already knew all this, thanks to the book Murdoc published some time ago.

Afterward, he told me about being kidnapped by Murdoc to continue the role of vocals and keyboardist, but this time being held against his will. How the Cyborg Noodle was created from scraped DNA from the El Mañana crash site. How there have been literally zero communication from Russell or Noodle. How tormented that 2D is about the paid whale watching him constantly throughout the day and night.

"How can you put up with all that?" I asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"I don't, really." He answered after inhaling the last bit of his fag before flicking it into the trash can next to the opposite wall.

"What?" I questioned, sounding more worried. I think I was a little higher than I originally thought I was if I was getting more worried about something I fully haven't thought through yet. Plus, I haven't smoked in a few days, which might explain it.

"Wheneva' I need ta escape from this hellhole, I down a pill or two. It only lasts 'til I wake up, but tha's all I can do 'til Murdoc lets me outta 'ere." He responded back, staring out at the floor.

With me still higher than expected, I had to choose me next words carefully.

"Do you truly believe Murdoc is going to let you leave?" I asked the blue haired man sitting on his bed still contently looking at the ground.

"I really don't kno'. But, I have 'ta baleave tha' somfink like tha' can 'appen." He said, looking at me at that last part of his statement.

While looking through his blacked out dents, I saw torment, despair, sorrow, sadness, and…hope?

Even though there were no eyes to look into, I could see all of that. High or not, I saw it. Something had to be done.

I called 2D over to start another game of chess, he agreed, and then I started to get some ideas in my head.

One of them was completely crazy to think about, because it's never been accomplished before. I didn't think it would work until I put the idea in both my 'normal mind' and my 'high mind'. After thinking about it through two different thinking points, it sounded very possible. It looked like it was about 64% possible of success.

"Escape from Plastic Beach."

"You say somfink, G?" 2D asked while still playing the game in front of us. I must have drifted off and played in a trance.

"Oh, uh, it's nothin' 2D. Nothing at all." I responded hoping 2D didn't hear me. This idea isn't fully thought out yet, so it doesn't need to be heard. Not yet.

He didn't. Thank God. He would go crazy if he heard this right now.

Little did I know that a certain Cyborg was just standing outside the door, just before it had its shift to surveillance 2D. Its hyper-sensitive ears allowed it to hear what I mumbled just a few seconds ago. Its creator said that "if they start gettin' any 'escape ideas', let them have they're fun. I enjoy gettin' to hunt down that dullard every once in awhile". So it computed that if its master will have fun, so will it.

By playing the newest islander in a game of chess, to have its own kind of fun before its master does. But, also to see what is so interesting about the new teenager that held the blue haired singer's attention so long.

He never hold's his attention that long now-a-days.

Never.

The Cyborg wanted to know.


End file.
